Secrets of the Sky
by Shadowmai
Summary: The old gods spoke of a lost land, somewhere within the clouds it was a sort of refuge hidden away from all of mankind. One girl, lost and alone, yet not completely alone. From the very young age of 7 she hatched her very own best friend, Aurora. At first she had no clue what kind of dragon Aurora was but as she grew alongside her friend she came to find that she was a Light Fury.
1. full summary

The old gods spoke of a lost land, somewhere within the clouds it was a sort of refuge hidden away from all of mankind. One girl, lost and alone, yet not completely alone. From the very young age of 7 she hatched her very own best friend, Aroura. At first she had no clue what kind of dragon Aroura was but as she grew alongside her friend she came to find that she was indeed one of the most rare dragons in existance… A Light Fury.

Gamora studied for years before taking off into the vast unknown, searching for Aroura's home. However, a strange turn events caused the two yo be torn apart, so now its a race to save the light fury before its too late.

 **hiccup x oc**


	2. Chapter One

She was smart, but apparently not smart enough. Somehow during the night hunters had attacked her camp, she and Aroura had been caught in a huge storm the previous evening as they were heading south, away from their home island in the far north. Her only other method of travel was a small boat that took her about a week to make, it was the first one man ship she had ever crafted and it wasn't all that pretty… but it was stable-ish.

So she set out to see, her bag strapped to her back which carried something special to her, something she had worked on since the day Aurora had hatched.

During her drift the seas started becoming rough once again, her little boat holding up for a few hours before it started to break apart, board by board the ship slowly succumbed to the wrath of the storm. By the time she was left to a single board she was drenched, freezing and slowly loosing consciousness. She was scared, terrified that if she feel asleep it would be the last few breaths she would ever take. But between the crashing waves and the roar of the storm… she couldn't hold out much longer, the bettering of the sea was wearing her thin.

Gamora hung onto the board for dear life, eyes feeling heavier by the second, her arms and legs were tired from trying to keep afloat. The last thing she heard was a lout, almost high pitched whistling sound before the darkness surrounded her.

A few moments later the sound came back, and something grabbed ahold of her, she could barely muster up enough energy to open her eyes, but when she did what she came face to face with astonished her. Playfull, big green eyes stared back at her, the sleek black wings of the Night Fury straighting out as it soared over the surface of the water. "N-night Fury…?" she whispered softly. "Toothless, up!" A voice echoed through her ears, another dragon rider? She thought to herself. Opening her mouth to say something, she paused, feeling weak and dizzy again as the dragon ascended into the sky her conciousness slipping from her grasp completely this time.

"Hiccup! Why'd you turn back?" A black haired woman shouted as she glided beside him, saddled on the back of a sleek Razor Wing. "Wait… Who-" Hiccup just held a hand up and shrugged. "I don't know Heather, but she was floating on a board in the middle of nowhere, I wasnt just going to leave her to die!" He exclaimed as he patted the Night Fury on the top of his head. "Oh my god Hiccup when are you going to learn to NOT rescue strange people in the middle of the ocean?! Didn't you learn from the last time you did that?"

Toothless growled at Heather, pulling the unconscious woman closer to his underbelly as if to say he was proctecing her. "Just trust me on this one! I wasnt the one who spotted her, Toothless was, he wouldn't let me leave her stranded." Heather rolled her eyes, sighing as she shook her head. "Fine but if she turns out to be a hunter this is will be your mess to clean up." She grunted out, flying ahead of Hiccup and Toothless.

"Everything will be okay bud, lets just get her back to the edge and to fishlegs." Hiccup az he gave Toothless a firm pat before they took off, flying at highspeed past Heather and Windshear. He needed to get to the edge, and fast.

"Fishlegs! Astrid?! I need some help here!!" Hiccup shouted as they rounded the outer lookouts. "And make it fast!" The sound of distress in Hiccup's voice has the two running out of their huts and as soon as Astrid saw Toothless setting an unknown girl down on the deck near the dragon's stable she ran as fast as she could. "Hiccup what did you do?! Who is she??" She asked as she dropped to her knees next to the silver haired woman. "Oh my god shes soaked, and ice cold!" Hiccup ran a hand over Toothless, scratching at his chin slowly. "Toothless found her, she was stranded on some wood in the middle of only thor knows where."

Astrid's brows furrowed as she brushed the girl's bangs away from her face, nodding as she looked back to Hiccup. "We need to get her somewhere warm." She turned her head as Fishlegs walked up to them. "Ah… What's going on?" Astrid and Hiccup both picked the girl up and motioned for Fishlegs to follow them. "I'll explain once she's safe." Hiccup said as they carried her into Hiccup's hut and up to Toothless's normal bed. "Fishlegs grab my mattress! Set it on the slab, Toothless bud, keep her warm- Toothless?" he asked as he looked around, furrowing his brows when he found that Toothless was missing.

Fishlegs shook his head as he whistled loudly, dragging the mattress to the center of the slab. "He's not here, we can't worry about him right now Hiccup, right now we need to keep her warmed up." He said as he motioned to the girl as Astrid laid the unknown girl down on the mattress as Meatlug fluttered in, touching down next to the slab. "Meatlug warm and slow, girl." Fishlegs said as he scratched her on top of the head, Meatlug proceeded to drool lava onto the slab.

"I'm going to find Tooth-" Hiccup stopped as a thud sounded next to him, then a clattering as Toothless nudged the bag he had dropped, a set of pearly white scale armor falling out of the bag. "What is… this? Is this armor made of scales?" Hiccup asked as he picked up the suit and looked it over slowly. "I've never seen these scales before, so fine, and so pure." He whispered as he grabbed the bag and carefully stuffed the armor back into it and set it aside carefully. "We can ask her once she wakes up"Hiccup said as he glanced at the girl as Astrid pulled a blanket over her. "Yeah if she wakes up, we don't know how long she had been out there.." Astrid whispered as she stared down at the girl, worried for her health and for their saftey


	3. Chapter Two

Three long days, thats how long it took before the girl took her first look at her new surroundings, Gamora was confused, the last thing she could remember was being lost at sea, cold and alone. So how did she end up here? In a hut with a sleeping gronckle next to her? "Where am i…?" She whispered softly, rubbing her head slowly as she sat up, her joints were stiff and her head was pounding. She slowly got up, patting herself to brush off any dust that might have settled on her, slowly looking around as she made her way down and out of the hut. As soon as she stepped outside a adder whizzed past her, knocking her back out of pure shock. "Atta girl, Storm Fly!"

Gamora gasped, watching the blonde who rode on the back of the Nadder, eyes wide in astonishment. There were more like her? More who had bonded with dragons! Too busy in her state of awe, Gamora was unaware of the incoming dragon, who had his sights set dead on her. "Toothless.. Toothless no!" a shout from her right had her head turning, only to shriek as she was tackled by a mass of pure black. "Get off! Let me go!" She cried out as a moist tongue slapped across her cheek.

"Toothless! Get off of her bud, she just woke up." Hiccup said, the Night Fury gave Gamora one last lick and ran towards the scrawny male. "The Night Fury…" She said softly and furrowed her brows. "By thor.. A Night Fury!" She gasped as she got up and carefully walked over to Toothless. "You call him Toothless? Because of the retrectable teeth, correct?" She asked as she reached for a spot right behind the dragon's jaw and scratched at it gently, causing Toothless to drool as his upper half dropped to the wooden deck. "Woah how did you know about that?" Hiccup asked as he watched the interaction between the two.

"Because… I was pretty much raised by a dragon, I-I know everything about them." Gamora said softly, giggling as Toothless rolled over, letting her scratch his underbelly. "You were the dragon that saved me didn't you? Must've smelled Aroura's scales." She said softly as she went quiet for a moment, then shot up and looked at the male. "My armor! Where's my armor?" Hiccup's eyes widened as he held his hands up and walked towards the woman. "Hey hey don't worry the armor is safe, its in your bag up in the loft where you were sleeping… But i've never seen anything like it before." He said softly, walking past her to climb up and grab the bag from one of the drawers.

"See? All safe!" Hiccup exclaimed and then his smile dissapeared. "Ah, you just woke up, you must be hungry right?" He asked as he climbed down and held the bag out to the silver haired woman. "Ah, yeah… I feel like i haven't eaten in days!" She said with a pained chuckle, rubbing at her stomach slightly. "Well you have been out for three days since Toothless pulled you out of the ocean…" Gamora's eyes widened as she shook her head. "No.. no no no.. I have to go! Its been too long, Aurora needs me!" She exclaimed as she started looking around frantically, taking the bag as she ran off.

"Wait!! Hey wait!!" Hiccup called out as Toothless ran after her, grabbing the back of her tunic with his teeth. He dragged her back into the hut where Hiccup was standing. "The only way off the island is by dragon! So… you're kind of stuck here." Gamora shook her head as she looked back at Toothless and bit her lip. "But… Aurora's never been able to defend herself on her own, she needs me." She said softly as she sank to the floor after Toothless dropped her tunic. "What do you mean? All dragons know how to defend themselves! Its taught to them at birth!" Gamora shook her head quickly. "I hatched Aurora! Okay?! When i was little i found an egg, I had no idea what it was inside the egg but i nurtured it with everything i had at that age, keeping it warm on cold nights, fending off other dragons.." She held her head in her hands and shook her head again.

Gamora looked up at Hiccup and bit her lip. "You have to help me get her back from the hunters!" Hiccup gasped as he furrowed his brows, starting to pace as he thought. "We need to tell the the others, they should be gathering for dinner right about now, come on. We will help you get Aurora back, but we need a plan first." He said, earning a nod as he held a hand out to her. "Okay…" She whispered softly, taking his hand as she smiled slightly, standing up with his help. "I'm Gamora by the way." She said, giving Hiccup a gentle smile. "Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock." He replied, smiling at her as he nodded.

A loud cough came from the doorway, Snotlout stood leaning against Hookfang as he sighed heavily at the two. "Alright if you two are gonna start making out can you please do it.. oh I don't know after dinner?! I'm starving and i'm already ready to vomit." Hiccup let go of Gamora's hand and looked over at Toothless who just laughed at him, frowning at the dragon as Snotlout rolled his eyes and walked away. "Okay, lets go, seeing as how Snotlout was here… They are already gathered." Hiccup sighed out as Toothless nudged Gamora to follow them as he walked out of the hut.

As Hiccup walked into the dinner hall everyone turned to look at him, Gamora stumbling up next to him due to Toothless's shoving. This caused everyone to stop what they were doing completely and gasp as they ran over. "Everyone, this is Gamora… And she's one of us. A dragon rider." Gamora shook her head as she held up a hand. "Child of the dragons actually… Since ya know, i was raised by them." She corrected as she glanced back at Toothless as a black haired girl stepped forwards. "So that's why Toothless doubled back…" Gamora shook her head and walked past them, opening up her bag to pull out the armor thay was stored away. "It was because of Aurora's scales… she's… special, just like Toothless." She said softly,

"Whay do you mean by that? How special is Aurora?" Astrid asked as she gently ran her fingers over the pure white scales as the suit was laid out on the table, immediately noting the familiarity of them. "Hey… these feel like…" She paused as she turned to look at Toothless, who cocked his head to the side with wide curious eyes. "Aurora is a Fury class dragon, I found some old scriptures in a cave where we had been living. She's whats known as a Light Fury." She grunted as she was pushed aside by Hiccup who ran his hand over the small scales. "Another Fury? Guys do you know what this means? For us? For Toothless!?"


End file.
